


remember when

by imnotachimera



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotachimera/pseuds/imnotachimera
Summary: Heart thumping meetings of fate, fingertips that send fire coursing through every inch of the body, and the ache of contradiction festering within the heart; how can anyone split love between two when it is all consuming?





	remember when

**Author's Note:**

> Curran woke in a world in which everything he remembers of his past is a false memory; he has never set foot in Death City or its academy, he has never stood before Death in defense of his meister, and he has yet to lose her as he once had before, especially not to _him_. 
> 
> With this new chance in life, he would do the impossible for her.
> 
> Eevee has only ever known the love of one man; she knew his love to be the warmth of the morning sunrise, the reassuring arms that held her protectively at night, and secluded, existing solely between them and no one else.
> 
> But then . . . _he_ came.
> 
> Death the Kid has heard many a tales of the ‘Soul Collectors’ from his father, Shibusen faculty and its students, a rogue meister and weapon are running around collecting and selling souls to the highest bidder right under the noses of the academy. He must now hunt down this untraceable duo, infiltrate their operations, and place them under the custody of Shibusen. 
> 
> A rose within the embrace of deathly thorns; the allure of the meister is bewitching, impossible for even Death to resist.

_As time goes by we grow, we change, and we open our eyes to what we could not see through the fog of purity and innocence. Life was good, life was fun, and the world was not in any way against us, our thoughts, and our beliefs._

_However, in this world where a_ ‘Good Life’ _is a visible blur at the end of the road, across from this path we walked hand in hand, this place known to us as a mediocre life, exists the terrain of_ ‘What If,’ _which most often than not reflects the exact opposite of what we have lived, are currently living, or are meant to live._

_The life we once had in the hands of the righteous and just was but a dream of what could have been if we had not crossed the road. If my hand had not been pulling on yours . . . if you had not whole heartedly believed I was the absolute embodiment of wisdom and knowledge and could do no wrong to you . . ._

_What should have been, those abounding memories of forged bonds where at the end of the road, down the path you had unknowingly been leading me towards, but I had grown selfish throughout our shared years. I wanted to lead, if only for a minute, and take back the signed agreement that is your life from him._

_If I could redo all the choices we have ever made, I would without a shadow of a doubt. Before we had a chance to ever stand at the entrance of Shibusen, before you became the lab rat of a mad man, and before Death took your entirety from me._

_We will live how we have always meant to live; free from the rules of others, free from contracts and agreements and confinements, and free from the prying shadows whose tongues we should have cut out the moment they directed their attention toward you. It will be how it has always meant to be._

_You. Me._

_We should be—Will be . . ._

_Together._


End file.
